Harry and Ginny's Wedding Lily Potter nee Evans
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: This is just a random one-shot that just popped into my head so i wrote it down to get it out. Lily and James appear at Harry and Ginny's Wedding. I don't own Harry Potter


**I'd reached a block in my other stories and this had been in my head for a while, just a quick thing but enjoy! x**

We walked into the room and was surrounding by men on cloaks and women in fancy dresses - wizards, I thought happily. I looked at my husband who had relaxed but only slightly. We made our way through the crowd, to see what they were all crowded around. There was a women, with red hair, which was done up in a fancy bun and was decorated with white flowers, she was in a long white dress. A wedding, I thought in horror, we've crashed some one's wedding. Looking at my husband I saw him looking at the man the women was dancing with. When I looked I couldn't blame him, he looked just like him, I stared transfixed at the image of the two people, it kind of looked like us on our wedding. Looking at her dress in more detail, I realized, it was an exact copy on mine, I'd recognize my wedding dress.

The man spun the women. So I caught sight on her face, she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that widened as they flicked between me and my husband, they stayed on my husbands face and my eyes more than anything - that was odd. She had a kind face, which was alight with happiness. She smiled at us before turning back to her new husband. Leaving me and my husband very confused.

She kept glancing back at us, over her husband or her own shoulder. Her husband asked her what she was looking at one time,

'Nothing,' she said, with a glance at us. 'I just thought, I saw someone. But it can't be them.'

He kissed her, which made the crowd clap. With her distracted by the clapping crowd, his eyes scanned the crowd. He didn't see us, but we saw him - he had my eyes, something my husband always said our son had, but it wasn't possible, our son was one.

The mans eyes scanned the crowd every now and then but never saw us, as we hid further back into the crowd. The women, however, never looked our way again.

When the song finished the man went over to a women with bushy hair and a man with red hair, he said something to them, before they nodded and split up searching the crowd. The man led a red haired, slightly plump women onto the dance floor, while a man, with the same colour hair, joined the women. They must be her parents, I thought smiling.

My husband nudged my side and nodded to the bushy haired women who was a few people away from us. We moved around and behind her, just in case. The man seem worried about something, as he should be with Voldemort on the loose. And we weren't supposed to be here, I thought about leaving but I was curious - something my friend, Severus, said would be the death of me. I was curious about the man that was a splitting image of my husband but with my eyes, it was like my son. He looked like his father, even at his young age, and he had my eyes. My husband loved my eyes.

'Harry!'

Me and my husband jumped, that was our baby's name but it couldn't be. How could our little baby be getting married? How could he suddenly grow up? It wasn't possible. I looked up at my husband, he looked just as shocked and confused as I felt.

His eyes widened at something over my head, I spun around to see the man who'd been dancing coming over to the bushy haired women and red haired man. My husband gestured with his head to them and I nodded. We snuck closed so we could hear their conversation.

'Did you find anything?' the black haired man asked, that was the man who'd been dancing. He had scruffy black hair - just like my husbands.

'No, nothing,' the women said.

'We didn't see anyone who wasn't meant to be here,' the red-haired man said.

' 'Harry, is she sure?' the women asked.

'As much as I hate to say this about my sister,' the red head spoke again, looking around. 'You don't think Ginny's seeing Fred or someone. You know not being able deal with them being dead.'

'My wife, _your sister_, is not crazy, Ron!' "Harry" exclaimed.

'Boys, boys,' the women said. 'Don't worry, maybe they left when Ginny saw them.'

'I hope you're right, Hermione,' Ron said.

'When is she not right, mate,' "Harry" laughed

'Now,' I whispered to my husband, who had to stifle his laughter.

'Come on,' said Hermione. 'We need to dance, Harry. Ron, go dance with Ginny.'

"Harry" laughed at Ron's face at the through of dancing with his sister. "Harry" got dragged off by Hermione and Ron followed a few minutes later, we followed Ron, cutting Ginny's dance with another man. She looked so relieved.

'Thanks, Ron,' she said, smiling.

'Having fun?' Ron asked.

'So much,' Ginny said. 'Ron, can I tell you something and you can't tell Harry?'

'Why don't you tell Harry?' Ron said nervously. I frowned wondering what she was keeping from "Harry".

'Because. Well, what if it's not them?' she said, looking at him with wide-eyes.

'Not who?' Ron said. 'I won't tell Harry.'

'Thank you,' Ginny sighed. 'I think I saw Lily and James Potter standing in the crowd. I mean I'd know those eyes anywhere and the man looked exactly like Harry. I don't want to say anything to Harry, who know how many Death Eaters there are out to get him.'

'Can you still see them?' "Harry" asked. Ron smirked as Ginny spun away from him to see her husband standing behind them, she noticed, as did we, that his voice sounded different than before and his face looked slightly different as well.

'Harry, don't go into Auror mode,' Ginny sighed. I did as well, I hated it when my husband did that.

'Gin, love, sorry,' "Harry" said, going back to how he was before. I frowned, I wished my husband could just turn it off when asked. 'But can you still see them?'

Ginny's eyes flicked around the room again but they caught mine before me and my husband could move into the shadows and for some reason I couldn't look away.

'There,' she whispered keeping her eyes looked with mine.

"Harry" looked to where she was looking and I managed to break free to look at him when she blinked.

'Ron,' Harry said, pointing at us.

As soon as he knew Ron had seen us, he whispered something so low to Ginny that we couldn't hear, kissed her, before he and Ron walked our way. When the got close, I realize that they were about the same height as my husband - that made them taller than me- they both also looked very angry. Ron grabbed my husband in a hard grip, that even he couldn't get out of. "Harry" grabbed me but his grip was more firm and commanding than painful. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me or just knew I'd follow him if we went with my husband. They led us to a room, far enough away that no one would walk in, it didn't take them long, after pacing for a bit, to speak. Ron seemed more angry.

'Who the hell do you think you are!' he yelled, not even wasting time with calm questioning. 'How dare you come here? If you're Death Eaters, I swear to god -'

'Ron,' "Harry" said firmly, he'd been pacing while Ron talked- yelled. 'Shh, someone might hear you. Plus that's really not the way to go about it.'

'You're Head Auror,' Ron said, calming down enough. "And Harry Po-

"Harry" clamed a hand over Ron's mouth and Ron sent him an apologetic look. My husband and me frowned. "Harry" didn't look older than 21, normal Head Aurors were about thirty or older and what did he stop Ron from saying.

'Okay, lets think,' "Harry" said, beginning to pace again.

He paced up and down the room at least 10 times, I could tell him pacing was making Ron and my husband nervous, it was doing it to me as well. A few minutes of tense silence, my husband broke.

'Will you please stop pacing!' he exclaimed. 'It's driving me crazy!'

Ron sent him a look of anger while a "Harry" sent him a stern look but "Harry" did as my husband asked and stopped pacing.

'Right, I'm very sorry for the pacing, bad habit,' "Harry" said. We all looked at him in shook but he acted as though he didn't notice. 'Ron, get Hermione, she has what we need.'

Ron nodded and disappeared. "Harry" started pacing again but then glanced at us. He sent us an apologetic look before leaning against a wall, his eyes flicking between us. He was stood half in the shadow, which made him look very forbidding. Ron was back a few minutes later, the bushy haired woman just beind him, she went straight to "Harry" and handed him a small bottle of potion.

'Guest's are asking where you are,' she said. 'Gin and I are doing our best but be quick will you.'

'Course 'Mione,' he said, kissing her cheek. 'Thanks.'

She nodded and left, leaving "Harry", Ron, my husband and me alone again. Ron sat in a seat by the wall, leaning against the wall with two legs, his eyes trained on us. "Harry" stood in the corner for a few more minutes. It was obvious to me and my husband, that even though "Harry" , was young he was a good auror. Ron, too, if he was an auror, but Harry was better, he could keep his calm.

'Drink this,' "Harry" said, handing my husband a small glass, it broke me out of my thoughts.

'You think I'm just going to drink this?' my husband asked. 'Do I look stupid?'

'Defiantly not,' "Harry" said and Ron smirked. 'But you don't have a choice.'

'I have my wand,' my husband said, reaching for it. 'Where the hell is my wand?'

Me and my husband looked at each other then at "Harry", he was running my husbands wand through his fingers. We frowned, when had he taken that. I reached for my own only to realise that it wasn't there. My husband was looking at me and I shook my head, he slouched down in his seat - we were defenceless.

'Look,' "Harry" said, our attention went back to him. 'I don't expect you to trust us straight away. Here, give me that. Ron, you know what to do.'

"Harry" took the drink of James and Ron looked at "Harry" like he was crazy but nodded. "Harry" drank the drink in one go.

'It's just the truth serum,' Ron told us, before turning to "Harry" 'Are you a Death Eater?'

'No,' "Harry" said.

'Is anyone in this room Death Eaters?'

'I know for a fact that you aren't,' Harry said. 'I don't know about them.'

'He's probably not going to like me doing this,' Ron said to us, grinning. 'Name?

'Harry James Potter.'

Me and my husband looked at each other in shook, it wasn't possible but there was no spell that could stay strong during the serum. It took all I had not to run at Harry and hug him.

'See,' Ron said, smirking, removing the effects from Harry with a spell. 'We're completely trustworthy.'

'Now, will you drink it?' Harry asked, obviously not so bothered as Ron thought he would be about saying his name. "Only one of you needs to drink it.'

Me and my husband looked at each other and I shrugged, my husband smiled, sighed and nodded.

'Fine,' my husband said, the smile going from his face. 'I'll do it.'

Harry nodded, poured the potion into a glass and handed it to my husband. My husband took it after hesitating a second but he downed it. Harry and Ron smiled in relief. I watched my husband in worry, hoping it was _just_ the truth serum.

'Name?' Harry asked.

'James Howard Potter,' my husband answered. Harry and Ron's eyes widened. It suddenly occurred to me that it shouldn't be weird for us to be here, what the hell happened?

'The woman's name?' Harry asked. I huffed at my name. They smirked.

'Lily Felicity Evans nee Potter ,' Jamwa said, I frowned as he said my middle name, it sounded so fancy and weird in his voice, it sound pretty when my mum said it, but I smiled again at my surname.

'Are either of you Death Eaters?' Harry asked, but I sensed that he already knew the answer.

'No,' James answered strongly, even through the truth potion his detest for it was clear, we all smiled.

'Harry, love,' Ginny called, bursting through the door, she paused when she saw us.

'It's fine, Gin,' Harry said, walking towards her and wrapping an arm around her. 'Ask my dad anything.'

Ginny looked at Harry for a while, before turning to James, 'What's your Aniumagus form?'

'A stag,' James answered.

Ginny nodded smiled brightly at me and James before turning back to Harry.

'You're aunt and cousin have had to go home, your Uncles gone mad,' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Uncle Vernon was always mad,' Harry corrected smirking.

'Anyway, we've got to dance with someone for the next dance, you were supposed to dance with your aunt and me you uncle seeing as your parents are dead,' she said with a glace at me and James.

'Dead!' I exclaimed, Harry eyes jumped to me.

'Ron,' he said. 'Take the effects off of my dad.'

Ron nodded and waved his wand, before chucking Harry chucked back our wands. I jumped up and walked towards Harry and Ginny. James tried to stop me.

'Dead?' I repeated.

'Lils,' James said.

Harry ran his spare hand through his hair, messing it up. It broke through my shook and I let out a little laugh as I looked at James, he was smirking.

'I'll explain, in a minute' Harry said, looking elated to hear me laugh, he then turned to Ginny. 'Make the announcement about them, we'll be out in a minute.'

Ginny nodded and kissed his cheek. She was about to leave when she turned around and walked straight at me. She stopped in front of me, and hesitated, before hugging me, I stood there for a second before hugging her back. I saw Harry smile over her shoulder.

'I'm sorry for shocking you,' I said and she laughed.

'It's fine,' she let go of me and hugged James.

I looked at Harry, he was smiling at them. He felt my eyes on him and looked at me and his smile turned into a grin before he hugged me as well.

'By the way,' James said, me and Harry turned to look at him and Ginny. 'You're brother suggested you were crazy.'

'James!' I exclaimed at the same time Ginny yelled ' Ron'

Ron took one look at his sister before running out the door, Ginny kissed Harry again before running after him. Harry snickered looking at the door. James came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. When Harry looked around, his eyes landed on James first, he didn't hesitate, just wrapped his father in hug. It was a while before I realized that I had tears running down my cheeks and not long after did I see that James and Harry had as well. There was no need for words, either, Harry just held on to us and it made me wondered how long we'd be "dead" for.

'Okay,' Harry said a few minutes later. 'You were killed by Voldemort when I was one.'

Me and James stared at him in shock.

'Gee Harry,' James laughed, trying to diffuse the tension, but failing because his laugh sounded off. 'Blunt.'

I let out a little laugh despite my shook, and Harry smiled at his fathers bad ice breaker.

'Harry!'

Ginny's voice suddenly called through the halls, making us jump. It had been so quite that probably a pin drop could make us jump. We laughed and shook ourselves, before wiping our eyes and hurrying out of the room.

**What do you think? Plz review x **


End file.
